The Burning Ones
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: When Bando arrives in Kamakura two years after Lucy defeated him, he comes across a strange girl who hates humans and being the moron he is, takes her in. Takes place two years after the anime.


**The Burning Ones**

**Summary: **When Bando arrives in Kamakura two years after Lucy defeated him, he comes across a strange girl who hates humans and being the moron he is, takes her in. Takes place two years after the anime.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal, peaceful night in Kamakura. The breeze was gently blowing, the stars twinkling in the sky.

Except for...

She grunted as she was thrown against the wall, blood dribbling down her lip. "Ha! Not so tough, are ya?!" the man sneered. "You think you can do something like that and get away with it?!"

The girl's long, thigh-length fiery orange-red hair hid her face. The three men in front of her closed in and all of a sudden, one of them caught on fire. The man screamed and rolled onto the ground as the other two looked down in horror as their friend burned alive.

The men looked at the girl to see her lung at them. The first man's neck was snapped all the way around, his body also catching fire. The other man fell to the ground, scooting away as the girl approached him, her face impossibly dark.

"P-please! I'm sorry...it won't happen again!"

The girl was silent before she spoke. "That's what you said the last time." she spoke, her voice cold and hard. "No more." and then she snapped her fingers.

The man's body caught on fire and he screamed out in agonizing pain as he was burned alive. The girl stuffed her bloodied knuckles into her pockets and walked away from the scene, the screams echoing into her mind.

...

"_Three bodies were discovered late last night, all of them burnt severely beyond normality. No DNA samples have yet to be discovered, but the police are investigating as we speak." _

_Tch. _Bando thought. _Burned severely, may or may not be that horned bitch. _He fixed the strap on his shoulder and continued down the sidewalk. He looked ahead and saw a woman, with fiery orange-red hair walking the opposite way of him.

As she passed him, their shoulders bumped into each other and Bando huffed. "Hey, what where yer going!" he shouted at the woman, but she paid little to no attention to him. "Tch, women." he muttered and continued walking.

He came to his new apartment that he had just bought two weeks ago and turned the key, walking in. It had a normal sized kitchen and living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a laundry room. It wasn't that bad of a price either.

_Well, I can't necessarly sit on my ass all day. _He thought, before grabbing his keys and heading out.

He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked and then a small body ran into his larger one. "Hey! You're the second person I've said this to!" he whirled around to see who slammed into him and was staring at two young girls.

The one with the black hair had a white dog standing next to her and the other girl had strangely pink-colored hair and eyes. Somehow, Bando recognized these two girls.

"Bando-san?" the black-haired girl spoke.

"Wait! I recognize him also!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed.

Both Mayu and Nana were surprised to see the familiar man they had both encountered two years ago, when he was after Lucy. "Hey, wait...I recognize you two..." Bando spoke and then scowled. "Bunch of..." he grumbled and walked away.

"Bando-san!" Mayu called after him, but he ignored her. "Oh..."

"I wouldn't bother yourself with him." a cold, female voice spoke and the two glanced over to see a girl with long, fiery orange-red hair. "He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you two girls."

"But we haven't seen Bando-san in two years..." Mayu's voice trailed off as the woman's fiery orange-red met her dark ones.

"Forget about him." was all the woman said before she walked off.

Both girls blinked. "Who was that...?" Nana questions.

...

_No...my...apartment..._

Her fiery eyes were wide as she watched her apartment burn to the ground. She shook her head in disbelief as she watched everything burn in the flames. "Damnit..." she swore, her eyes narrowing to slits. She suddenly felt a drop of water fall onto her nose and looked up as it began to rain.

That's when the fire department and the police decided to arrive.

She backed away and disappeared into the shadows effectively.

Meanwhile, Bando walked out in the rain, holding the opened umbrella against his shoulder. It kept him completely dry from the rain. _Tch...I hate rain. _

He walked down the sidewalk, seeing nobody around except for the woman sitting on a bench with her knees hugged to her chest and her fiery colored hair covering her face. _Huh? Wait...that's the girl from before. What's she doing out here? _

He cautiously approached the girl more and happned to see that she only wore a pair of green cargo pants with a black tank top and combat boots. Her skin was deathly pale, a tattoo resembled black and red flames that began on the right side of her forehead, going down the right side of her face and down her neck, shoulder and entire arm. It even went over to the right side of her chest and the rest disappeared underneath her soaked clothes.

Her hair was long, seeming to reach her thighs. He saw several piercings on both ears and one on her left eyebrow. He looked even closer and saw several silvery scars on her arms and chest.

"You gonna stare at me all night or are ya gonna walk away like the others?" the girl's voice reached his ears and she lifted her head up, fiery-colored eyes glancing up at him. Her eyes showed sorrow and anger at the same time.

"You're the girl I bumped into earlier."

"Ding, we have a winner." the girl spoke sarcastically, her lips set into a very thin line. "Just go and leave me."

"Why are you out here anyway? It's a little late for someone like you to be out."

"I'm 26-years old. I can handle myself." she snarled.

She didn't even LOOK 26.

Bando glanced up and saw smoke in the sky. "My apartment burned to the ground. Someone's behind it." the girl spoke quietly, her hair once again covering her face. "Just go." she buried her face in her knees.

Bando, being the asshole he would be, started walking down the street, away from the girl. But then something stopped him. He glanced back at the girl from over his shoulder, hearing the rain pattering down on the umbrella. He sighed and scratched his head. _I hate having soft spots. _He turned around and walked back over to the girl.

"Hey," he said when he got to her.

The girl slightly lifted her head up, glaring at him. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Are you really that done on dying out here?" Bando questioned and the girl only turned her head away. "That's what I thought. Now get off yer ass and follow me."

"Why should I?" the girl questioned, glaring at him even more this time. "I have _nothing_. The only thing I have left is my money and credit cards, not like that'll do me much good."

"Well, why don't you find another apartment to live in?"

"I told you to leave damnit!" the girl snarled, her fiery-colored eyes glaring intensely into his own brown ones.

Bando shrugged. "Suit yourself bitch." and then he began walking away.

"Wait!" the girl spoke and he halfway turned to look at her. "How do I know you ain't gonna try and rape me?"

_Oh dear lord..._He thought, placing a hand over his face. "You have my word. Now let's go, I'm starting to get cold." he slightly shivered from the rain and began walking away. Four seconds later, he hear the woman walk after him.

...

By the time they reached the apartment, Bando had thrown the umbrella into the sink to dry and grabbed a blanket for the girl. "Here! You ain't coming in here dripping water everywhere."

The girl wrapped the blanket around herself and walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. "Aren't you cold at all?" he questioned, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it up.

She snorted. "No."

"Whatever, just go to the bathroom and make sure you close the door."

The girl muttered something underneath her breath as she walked past him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. _Tch, maybe I should've left her out there. _He thought and then went to his bedroom, grabbing a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top, along with undergarments.

He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, I got some clothes for ya."

The door clicked and it opened a little bit, revealing a pale hand. He put the clothes into the hand and the door slammed shut.

He waited out in the kitchen/dining room and heard the bathroom door open as the girl walked out. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You followed me." he replied and the girl's fiery-colored eyes glared at him. "I know, you didn't ask for help. It would've been inhumane to leave you out there to freeze."

"I couldn't freeze anyway." she spoke, which caught Bando off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing..." she mumbled. "What's your name?"

"Bando, yours?"

"Seraphina, although I like to be called Sera."


End file.
